


Nat’s Bet

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: It's brought to Tony's attention how he's been dealing with things.





	Nat’s Bet

You were folding some clothes, your suitcase already half full, when Steve came in. “Hey, Steve.” You said sadly.

“A-are you moving out?” He asked, confused.

“For now.” You gave him a small smile. “Tony and I broke up, Thor asked me to stay with him in Asgard for a bit.” Sighing, you placed your shirt in your bag. “Even Thor’s upset with Tony.” You glanced towards your friend. “I feel like I’m breaking up the Avengers.”

“Hey, no. That’d never happen.” He came and sat on your bed, patting the spot next to him.

You sat next to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon. I just need some space and some time.”

He nodded. “I get that. You’ll still visit while you’re staying over there, right?” He glanced over at you.

“Yeah. I can’t blow off my friends, silly.” You pointed out. “Maybe this weekend- if you’re not on a mission- we get a group together and go to the movies?”

He nodded happily. “That’d be great. Everyone would be happy to hear that.” He kissed your head. “Be safe up there.”

“How much trouble could I possibly get into?” You laughed.

* * *

Tony was standing in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee, when Bruce walked in. “So, she’s moving out?’

“Kinda.” Bruce was also upset like the rest of the team. “She’s gonna hang out with some of the team sometimes.”

“Boy Scout I’m sure.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Bruce sighed. “Don’t, Tony. Don’t try to make her into a bad guy for having a friend.” He chastised him.

Tony looked at Bruce, offended he didn’t take his side. “Have you seen how he looks at her?”

Bruce almost snapped. “Have you seen the way you treated her?” He spoke surprisingly calm, sipping his tea.

He shot his fellow scientist a glare. “Don’t you dare try to make it seem like I didn’t treat her well. I dined her, I gave her gifts, the best of everything the world has to offer…”

“You treated her just like everyone else you’ve ever ‘dated’.” Bruce pointed out. “Like some pretty face, who is good in bed, and you keep around because they don’t make you work.”

Tony clenched his jaw. “Is no one on my side about this?”

Bruce stayed silent, letting his glasses fall down his nose. “Oh, hello Mr. Playboy.” Nat said mockingly as she walked in.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped, getting angrier.

“You owe me ten bucks.” She called over her shoulder to Clint. “He still hasn’t figured it out.”

Clint sighed. “Dumber than you look Stark, handing Nat a bill.

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle. “Careful, or you’ll make Clint lose all his bets to Nat, and we’ll all lose Y/N being around. For good.” He warned, taking his tea with him back to his lab, not wanting to argue with Stark anymore.

“Hey, don’t you record everything in your lab? Is that voice only? Or is their video? I’m sure you can watch them back if you have them. Maybe it’ll knock some sense into that thick skull of yours.” Nat suggested.a

Tony just stared at the counter top. “It doesn’t matter any more anyway. She’s Thor’s now.”

“Silly playboy.” Nat sighed. “Thor was willing to let you claim her here as long as he could claim her at his home.”  

“I did! And it wasn’t enough!” He told her, closing his eyes.

Nat shook her head. “No, you didn’t.” She countered. “Did you ever call her your girlfriend? Even once?”

Tony’s eyes shot open at that and he looked around at his teammates. The looks on their faces weren’t very promising. Grabbing his mug, he walked off towards his lab to go over anything he could involving you to see if what they said held any merit.

With sad eyes Tony watched with each passing day how he treated you, never once calling you anything that held any term of endearment. But yet the other day he heard Thor nearly profess his love for you.

Licking his lips, he hung his head. Now you were off in Asgard, all because he basically shoved you there. “JARVIS, tell the others I’ll be unreachable until further notice.” He knew that you were planning to see the others, so he had until whenever that was to figure how to make this up to you.

* * *

Throughout your week in Asgard, you rested and recovered, spending most of your time learning old tales of Thor’s home. You loved your time there but you were anxiously awaiting your return back home. You missed the others, and couldn’t avoid Stark Tower forever. Tony’s words still stung, but you’d at least be an adult with him.

You packed the night before your return, breathing deeply as your God returned to the room. “No fighting tomorrow please?”

“That all depends on how he chooses to act.” Thor replied, wrapping his arms around you. “I am still quite angry with him.”

“I know.” You nuzzled into him. “I’m just tired of fighting. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

He beamed at you. “Never.” Thor said happily. “Thank you for spending this time here with me. I enjoy getting to wake up with you in my arms.”

You blushed and kissed him deeply, spending the night with him one last time before having to return to your ex lover.

* * *

Your fingers were laced with Thor’s as you moved towards the living room to find your friends, butterflies in your stomach.

But instead of finding your friends, you found Tony.

He cleared his throat. “Maybeline if I can have a moment with her.”

You swallowed, glancing up at Thor. “That is up to her.” He replied curtly. “Not I.”

Tony looked to you. “What is it, Tony?” You asked quietly.

He swallowed thickly. “I um. I know I’m an asshole for asking this. But I want another chance.” He spoke quickly in case you said no. “I have a date set up upstairs and all I need is one night to prove to you how sorry I am.”

You chewed on your lip, thinking. “One. Night.” You agreed. “I’m still hurt, but if I see you’re trying, then yes.”

He sagged in relief and nodded quickly, glancing at Thor.

Thor kissed your head and mumbled to call for him if you needed anything.

You nodded, then looked back at Tony. “Do I need to change?” You asked, playing with the hem of your shirt nervously.

“No!” He said too quickly before chuckling lightly. “No. You’re perfect.”

You blushed and raised your eyebrows but nodded, following him up to one of the vacant floors. “What made you want to do this?” You asked bashfully. While you didn’t want to risk ruining this, he’d been so sure that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. This was a vast change of heart.

“I um.” He cleared his throat. “I was wrong. I know I was. I never treated you like a partner.” He looked down before taking off his glasses and leading you into a large ballroom. “Dinner.”  

Hearing him like that made your heart flutter. You smiled at him as you followed behind him. “It smells delicious.” You complimented him.

“It’s your favorite.” He blushed then. “I tried making it but…that version burned.” He chuckled lightly and pulled your chair out for him.

You chuckled as you sat. “I appreciate the effort, Tony.” You assured him gently.

He smiled slightly and sat across from you, letting you taste it first before he began eating as well. He cleared his throat. “I had this huge speech prepared.” He blushed.

“I’ve never seen you so flustered over speaking before.” You teased gently. “It’s adorable.”

“I’ve never been called adorable.” He smiled at his plate then at you.

You grinned. “There’s a first time for everything.” You pointed out. “So, you don’t have to give me some speech. Why don’t you just tell me what’s on your mind?” If he felt pressured for some special speech, it might make things harder on him.

“It was brought to my attention that Thor is willing to share. I mean I know he was before but um.” He took a deep breath. “I am scared to come out as a three person couple or whatever term, but Thor said he is okay with you being mine here. If you have me of course.”

Hearing Tony admit to being ‘scared’ shocked you. That wasn’t something he normally spoke up about. He cracked jokes, was sarcastic, and covered it up. Him being open meant a lot to you. “I would love that, but if you’re scared about coming out as in a poly relationship- are you saying you don’t want to admit that publicly, and just say it’s us?” You wanted to be on the same page before anything was fully agreed on. That was the best way to get through things.

“Just us.” He nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask.”

“That’s something that we’ll have to discuss with Thor.” You told him gently. “I don’t want to agree to anything major without his input, is that okay?”

“He already agreed. But I’m willing to ask again while you’re with us.” He agreed. “I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn’t you.”

You smiled softly, nodding. “Thank you. I was worried it was a lot more casual for you than it was for me.” You told him honestly. “That I was getting in deeper than you were.”

“I think at first, you were deeper. And I didn’t realize until I didn’t have you anymore.” His shoulders sagged.

Hearing that stung, but you were thankful he was at least being honest with you, as opposed to keeping you at a distance. “I’m glad that you asked me for tonight.”

He nodded, nervous of his rambling. “I’m sorry if I’ve said too much.” He moved his hands across the table to yours.

You gave his hand a small squeeze. “I like to know what you’re thinking. It keeps me from worrying.” You shrugged slightly.

“I’m pretty much as vulnerable as it gets right now so if you want to know anything else.” He laughed, only half joking.

“I won’t push, don’t worry.” You assured him. “I know where I stand now, and that’s helpful.” At least you knew that you weren’t in the category of one of his little flings.

He nodded, hoping he hadn’t said anything wrong as he squeezed your hand. “Can I kiss you?”

Blushing, you nodded. “I’d love that.” You smiled. “I’ve missed you.”

He moved over to you quickly, nearly knocking things down before cupping your face. He brought his mouth down to yours hurriedly in case you changed your mind.

Giggling at how excited he seemed to be, you smiled into the kiss, placing one of your hands on his.

* * *

Thor was with the others, eating dinner, but remained quiet. “Cat got your tongue, Thor?” Nat smiled over at her friend.

“Just worried about lady Y/N. I don’t want her hurt again.” He swallowed some of his drink down. “I am also concerned that she will take him back with no thought.”

Nat nodded. “He put a lot of thought into this, and she’s smart. And tough.” She reminded him. “I’m sure that everything will be okay. But, tell us about your week.” She tried to change the subject.

“It was wonderful. My closest relatives accepted lady Y/N with open arms.” He nodded proudly. “I of course also had other duties to attend to.” He rambled on about his days.

Clint smirked. “Hey, Nat? I bet you twenty bucks Thor proposes before their together a year.” He looked at his best friend.

She chuckled. “You’re on.” They shook on it, enjoying their little wagers.

Once Thor had finished his tales of his week, he checked the time. “Should they be done by now?”

* * *

You pulled away from Tony’s lips, checking your phone. “Have we really been making out for 20 minutes?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.” He smirked.

“That it does.” You chuckled. “But, I think…I’d like to take things a bit slow at first this time?” You said shyly. “I’d still like to share a bed, but work up to sleeping together again?”

Tony did his best not to look disappointed as he nodded. “Of course. Would you like to head back down now?”

You gave him a small smile. “Unless you had anything else you’d like to do? Watch a movie together or something?”

“Whatever you want.” He cupped your cheek. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He chuckled, kissing your neck.

“I’d love to spend more time with you.” You told him lovingly. “Like I said… I’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you.” He gently lifted you off his lap and led you back to your room. “Pick any movie you want.”

You snuggled up to him once you chose to movie, not leaving the bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
